The Pokecurse
by lcoro528
Summary: Welcome to a Pokecurse, where one gets transformed into another! A special girl will be inflicted with one as she explores a certain place. Keep in mind, though: I have it M for a reason. T for the first chapter, though! This takes place during Generation 6: X and Y, but no Xerneas OR Yveltal. And credits due where it's given.
1. Chapter 1

My next fanfic! Pokemon involvement. Nothing I own on this. Credits belong to Gamefreak and Nintendo. A heads-up about this is that it's gonna be 1st person until otherwise. And one last thing: This is Elite Four and Champion battle

* * *

With my team of Pokemon, and getting my eighth gym badge, I'm able to take on the Pokemon League and challenge the Elite Four! But first, I need to pass inspection for badge check and go through Victory Road.

So to prepare, I stayed at Snowbelle City for the day to give my Pokemon a rest at the Pokemon Center. Talonflame, which I nick-named Flare Wings, wasn't used, so I decided to play with her and let her out of her pokeball.

I _love_ to play with my Pokemon! It's a way to get to know them better. With Flare Wings, I can travel any visited Pokemon Center because she knows Fly! But I'm staying at Snowbelle City for this cause: resting my Pokemon to challenge the Elite Four. If I manage to beat them, then I can challenge the Champion!

After 30 minutes of playing with Flare Wings, I head back to the Pokemon Center to check on my Pokemon. Nurse Joy greeted me upon entrance as she looked at Flare Wings with a worried look.

"Don't worry, Nurse Joy!" I told her. "She's just out of her pokeball. I didn't use her against the gym leader, Wulfric." She relaxed after I told her.

"That's good! Though about your Pokemon… they'll need to rest for the night. They've look like they deserve a rest."

"Don't worry, Nurse Joy! I planned on staying for the night." She also told me that I should prepare for the night, too. When I looked outside, the sun was already setting. I give my thanks to the nurse, called Flare Wings back in her pokeball, then head off to stay for the night.

After staying at an inn for the night, I was all prepared. I placed Flare Wings' pokeball somewhere safe, get dressed for the night, and managed to sleep. Then I had a dream of beating the Champion with Flare Wings.

When I woke up in the morning, I saw that I have plenty of time before heading off to Victory Road to the League. I got dressed in a simple red, knee-length skirt and a black shirt. I slipped on my black, 1½ inch heels, grab Flare Wing, put on my Mega Ring, and head to the Center to check up on my Pokemon.

I arrived, and I see Nurse Joy talking to a woman. I find a place to sit and wait for her when she's available. After a while, the woman left, and I came to Nurse Joy and asked her about my Pokemon.

"They're doing fine, Katie!" She told me. "They're well rested and ready for action."

"Thanks, Nurse!" She handed me my Pokemon, and I placed them on the belt. "Have a good day!"

"I wish you luck on the Pokemon League!"

"Wait! How'd you know?!"

She giggled. "You have 8 badges. I thought that you challenged Wulfric and won against him. That's why your Talonflame looks so healthy and when you told me that you didn't use her."

I shook my head with a smile, told her goodbye, then left the center. I know that, to get to the League, I need to travel through Route 21. But what happened was that, when I stepped out, something hit the side of my head, knocking me down, but not unconscious!

I looked to where I was hit, and see some kind of capsule? I guess I'll hold onto it later. I got up, picked up the capsule, placed it in my bag, then left Snowbelle City behind, heading down Route 21!

I encountered a few Trainers, but they were no match for my Pokemon team of Greninja (nick-named Stealth Water), Flare Wings (aka Talonflame), Gardevoir, Bellossom (nick-named Flower Girl), Sawk, and Gliscor.

I remember when Stealth Water was just a small Froakie. I remember it like it was only yesterday!

* * *

 _With Trevor and Tierno opening the case, Trevor explained about each one. "The one on the left is Chespin, which is the Shell Nut Pokemon that's a Grass-type. And its quills on the head is usually soft. But when he flexes them, the points become so sharp that they can pierce rock!"_

 _Then he diverts me, Calem, and Shauna's attention to the middle pokeball. "The middle on is a Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon that's a Fire-type. Having her eat a twig would fill it with energy, and the ears she has can give vent to air hotter hotter than 390 degrees Fehrenheit."_

 _The last one is what drove me on the most! "The last Pokemon, the one on the right, is a Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon that's a Water-type. It can secretes bubbles from its chest and back, which makes her harder to hurt. Out of these three, which one would you pick?"_

 _Before Shauna and Calem could make a decision, I reach out and take Froakie. "I choose Froakie, Trevor, and I'm thinking of naming her… Stealth Water!"_

 _"Wow, Katie!" Calem praised. "I'm impressed with your decision!" He reaches out and picked Chespin. That leaves Shauna with Fennekin. If I remember the different types of Pokemon well, Calem would beat me, but I'd beat Shauna, and Shauna can beat Calem. Besically, it's a triangle of advantage!_

* * *

I know that, with my Pokemon team, I'll beat the Elite Four and try to become the _new_ Champion! I just have to be careful when the need arises. I need my Pokemon at tip-top condition for Victory Road. Because once I enter, my goal will be to reach the Pokemon League in one trip!

I eventually made it pass Route 21 and on my way to Victory Road, but someone stopped me. "I need proof that you're able to continue on!" I showed him my trainer card, which has all 8 badges. "Okay! You can proceed."

He stepped out of the way, and I continue on to Victory Road! Never thought I'd make it this far. I thought I'd only be able to get 3 badges before I couldn't take it anymore.

I continued to climb up Victory Road, making sure not to make any wrong turns. I encountered a few wild Pokemon, a couple times in hordes, but they were no match for Stealth Water's Surf!

Although what's strange is that I haven't encountered any Trainers. Probably because there wasn't supposed to be, as reaching Victory Road is a rare achievement for Trainers, because they're eligible to reach the Pokemon League if they make it.

I see some stairs leading upwards, and I hurriedly climb them! But then one person stopped me, saying that they were a Trainer and that I've made eye-contact with them! Can't get out of here except to battle!

She brings out her first one, Klefki! I countered it by sending in Flare Wings. Two hits of Flame Charge and Klefki is down. While receiving a hit of Sonic Boom! She called it back, but sends out a Graveler as I called back Flare Wings in exchange for Stealth Water! One Surf used, and I took him down.

She called him back and was about to grab another one, when she realized that she has none left! "This is insane!" She called out as she payed her defeat. "If I can't conquer you, then _who cares_ about conquering myself!"

I smiled, then headed up further on the stairs, encountering a Hiker this time! He brings out an Onix as I brought out Stealth Water again! But the Hiker was prepared this time!

As I was about to call Stealth Water for Surf, the Hiker called out Protect, as Onix is now protected from Surf. Dang it! Should I risk it again or not?

I decided to go again, but this Onix got too fast for Stealth Water as it slams her with its tail! She starts getting back up, clearly hurt from the impact. "Don't worry, Stealth Water!" I called out to her as I have her pokeball ready, in case things get wrong!

I see Stealth Water holding the berry I gave her and she ate it, then got back in the fight with that Sitrus Berry! "Alright! Surf time!" Stealth Water prepares to attack and manages to hit, taking down that Onix!

The Hiker recalled the Onix, then sent out a different one: Machamp! I immediately called back Stealth Water to bring out Flare Wings! He sent that Machamp to Smack Down my Flare Wings!

It was successful, and Flare Wings couldn't fight in this condition, so I called her back! I couldn't let her get hurt too much. He expected me to bring out Stealth Water for a Fighting, so I bring out Gardevoir!

Dynamic Punch was used, but it hardly hurts her, because she's a Psychic/Fairy Pokemon. But she's starting to get confused, like I expected! Thankfully, the Lum Berry I gave her helped her regain her focus! I told her to use Moonblast, and it knocked out the Machamp!

He called it back to his pokeball, then reaches over to grab another one! When he couldn't find one, he admits defeat! He pays up without saying a word. I continue up the stairs, and made it out of the cave, to see the Pokemon League dead ahead!

I look off to the side and see a Pokemon Center. I look to the west to see if I could find the sun, and I see a glare, meaning that the sun is setting. I head over to the Center to rest up my Pokemon.

Nurse Joy greeted me and takes my Pokemon, saying it will only be temporarily for them to rest up while I stay for the night. I take out a blanket I packed in my bag, find a comfortable spot, and slept the night away.

 _Gliscor falls to the ground with that one Moonblast, unable to battle! I recalled him back to his pokeball as I placed it back in my belt! "You have no other Pokemon left, therefore, you lost the battle." The Champion said. "How can you win with no Pokemon left?"_

" _That's the point." I told her, holding up a pokeball. "I still have one left, same for your Gardevoir!" Her Gardevoir Mega-Evolved when the Champion sent it out. So far, that Gardevoir has managed to take down five of my six Pokemon! But this last one will show its loyalty and help me win._

" _Then bring it out, Katie! If you've got what it takes!" She laughed like she's won, but I toss my pokeball, sending out Flare Wings, bright and healthy for battle!_

 _She stops laughing and looks at her with shock. I smiled. "Flare Wings," I called out, "hit that Gardevoir with BRAVE BIRD!" Flare Wings flies upwards, then strikes down, but aiming towards the Gardevoir at the last second, just before hitting the ground!_

 _The Champion counter-attacks with Moonblast, Gardevoir's most powerful move! Flare Wings continued charging at Gardevoir as she reaches full power and unleashed its power at Flare Wings! I watch in horror that this is it!_

I wake up, noticing the sun rise! I placed a hand to my forehead and I was sweating. I look around to see that I'm in the Pokemon Center, and Nurse Joy was nearby! But she looked shocked. Maybe she was right close to me and backed up when I startled awoke?

"Thank goodness you're awake, Katie!" She cried out. "You were struggling in your sleep, so I thought you were having a nightmare."

"Just the same dream as usual: battling the Champion, and the last few seconds of the end." She smiled, and told me that my Pokemon were ready to go. I thanked her and, taking the Pokemon, entered the Pokemon League!

I know that, once I enter, I can't get out! So… it's either the Champion losing… or me against anyone. So I enter in, making it my last stop before becoming Champion. Better not bring in false hope.

When the doors closed behind me, it's time to start my journey to become the new Champion!

My first target would be to head down the Flood Chamber, where I'm sure I'd find Siebold, one of the Elite Four.

After entering here, I'm not sure what to expect. I'm just… in a dark room. Then I heard some clinging noises! I kept my guard up as the clinging continues, getting faster and faster! When it stops, a rumbling starts.

I start getting scared, but I keep telling myself it's the work of the Pokemon League. Which I was right! The rumbling sound was the water coming down, but the water is only ankle deep. At least I'm not wearing any socks and just my heels!

I see Siebold there, his back to me. So I walked on the water to reach him. He was silent at first, then he shook his head. "No," he said, "I simply can't say." Then he turned around and sees me. "You there! Young girl! I have a question I must pose to you."

I nodded and asked him what the question was. "Do you think Pokemon battling can ever be worthy of being called an art?" I gave that question some thought. When I have my answer, I agreed with him.

"Indeed. You see, cooking is the type of art that disappears as soon as it's completed. Pokemon battles are the same. Even memories of sweet victory soon fade after the battle ends. To devote yourself entirely to such a life, made up of fleeting experience - _that_ is truly artful."

I took a few steps back until I'm back on the water, and he was following me. Until he stopped a certain distance away, preferably for Pokemon battling. "I will test your strength to see if you have what it takes!"

He grabs a pokeball and tosses it, showing a Clawitzer! I take a pokeball from my belt and called out Flower Girl! "Dark Pulse!" He calls out, but I countered with Solar Beam!

Flower Girl starts gathering energy even when she got hit by Dark Pulse! I know that she'll need to avoid the next one to ensure the usage of Solar Beam! I expected another Dark Pulse to try to flinch her, but not _Dragon Pulse_!

Clawitzer unleashed dark energy from its mouth towards Flower Girl! I'm worried that it would hit her and end her when she takes it!

The beam hit her, and hit her hard! Flower Girl fell, and I'm worried I might have to call her back! I need her to take on Siebold! Almost as I expected, Flower Girl started getting up. "Such a persistent Pokemon!" Siebold exclaimed.

I smiled as Flower Girl released the energy she stored and launch it at Clawitzer! The beam connected, and Clawitzer went _flying_! It hit the wall before hitting the throne! I waited to see what happens next!

"Claw… itzer." It groaned out. Siebold sighed and recalled his Pokemon. Then he turned to me as he prepared his next Pokemon.

I instantly called back Bellossom, because I'm sure she can't take it anymore! I brought out Gliscor as Siebold brought out Starmie! I smiled with the advantage I had. "X-SCISSOR!" I shouted out, then Gliscor flew towards the Starmie!

He knows he can't do much with his Starmie, so he tries to counter it with move of his own. "SURF!" I cringed at that, because Gliscor is part Ground, which makes him vulnerable to Water attacks!

Starmie unleashed a burst of water towards Gliscor, but I saw Gliscor flying high upwards, avoiding the attack! Then he came back down and slashed at Starmie with his claws in an X!

Gliscor came back as Starmie fell down, apparently fainted. "Starmie." Siebold called back his Pokemon as he brought out the next one: Gyarados! I called back Gliscor, as I sent out Stealth Water into battle! "EARTHQUAKE!" He shouted out.

"ROCK SLIDE!" I shouted back! I know that, speed wise, Stealth Water can attack first. I just hope that his Gyarados is not fast enough!

Stealth Water jumped up and hit the ceiling, causing rocks to fall and hitting the Gyarados! The Gyarados hit the floor and Stealth Water landed right next to me. The Gyarados just laid there. Then it started getting up! But then it fell again.

"Gyar… ados." Siebold called it back, and then sent out his next Pokemon: Barbaracle! I called back Stealth Water, and then I relied on Flower Girl to help me beat this one. I brought her out and, with the Quick Claw I let her held, was able to be faster!

"LEAF STORM!" I shouted out as Flower Girl summoned up some leaves and flew them towards Barbaracle and surround him with them, as it spun faster and faster!

I hope that it would finish off Barbaracle, because I forgot to stock up on Revives, and I don't want to waste on any Max Revives I found! I'd only use them in the event on an emergency!

The leaf storm faded away, but Barbaracle was on the floor, down. "Bar… bara… cle." Siebold called back his Pokemon and admits defeat. "I shall store my memory of you and your Pokemon forever away within my heart." He said as he payed me his defeat.

"Devote yourself entirely," he said, "so even that which will fade and disappear is ingrained forever upon your heart and mind! That is the only fate any human. There is only three courses remaining in your Pokemon League banquet. Devour it with the hunger for strength. Savor it without leaving a scrap behind."

I thanked him, and left the chamber, now there's three left. I decided to take the time to bring out my injured Pokemon and heal them the best I can. Now that Flower Girl is all healthy again, I placed her back in the pokeball and headed off towards the Dragonmark Chamber, where I'd meet Drasna, the next Elite Four I'd challenge.

I traveled through the Chamber, and ended up someplace foggy. But then the fog cleared, and I see wings. Then the wings started opening, revealing a dragon head! Then the head started rising! And then I see a woman, who must be Drasna!

She sees me and then steps down the stairs. "Welcome! You must be a strong Trainer." I showed her my Trainer card, which has the 8 badges. "Yes, very strong indeed. That's just wonderful news!" She also grabs a pokeball. "Facing opponents like you and your team will make my Pokemon grow like weeds!"

She tossed the pokeball, and out comes Dragalge! I tossed mine, and out comes Stealth Water! Then our battle started!

"ICE BEAM!" I called out as Stealth Water unleashed a beam, hitting Dragalge and severely damaging it!

But the Dragalge still stands. "THUNDERBOLT!" Drasna shouted out. I worry about it, because Stealth Water doesn't like electricity!

Dragalge unleashed a volt of electricity towards her, but she took the blow, ending up in heavy pain! But Stealth Water gets back up, and I sigh in relief! I look at the Dragalge, but it didn't seemed fazed by the attack.

I knew what I had to do! "ICE BEAM!" I called out again, and Stealth Water did it again, _this_ time affecting the Dragon Pokemon! It hits, but the Dragalge stopped moving, now frozen! I have a chance!

Drasna called out another Thunderbolt, but the Dragalge is still frozen and she's worrying. I called out another Ice Beam, and Stealth Water obliged!

Another beam strike, and then the Dragalge fell down! "Dragalge." It called out before it stopped moving. Drasna recalled it back in the pokeball, then summoned out a different one: Druddigon! I have to be careful with that one!

"ICE BEAM!" I shouted out, and Stealth Water obliged, striking the Druddigon, and freezing it again! Drasna called out for Revenge, but Druddigon was frozen!

I called another Ice Beam, and it happened, hurting the Druddigon even more! Drasna called out for Revenge again, but the Druddigon is still frozen!

I can still make it! But I saw Drasna use a Full Restore! Now I gotta worry again! "ICE BEAM!" Stealth Water obliged and struck the Druddigon, but it didn't freeze him.

Then Drasna smiled. "Revenge!" She called out. Druddigon must've been holding a grudge, because now it has anger to release!

Stealth Water tried to get away, but it was no match for the attack. She took the blow big time! I'm worried that she's going to fall in battle! She hits the floor, and I held in my breath!

Stealth Water started getting up very slowly, and manages to stay in the fight! I breathed out a sigh of relief as she's okay… for now, at least! I look at the Druddigon, and see that he's trying his best to continue to fight. So I guess one more strike should finish him off.

"Stealth Water." I said to her. "If you can do it, work your best and use another Ice Beam." She looks at me and I nodded.

She got back up and prepared another Beam, but Drasna was ready! "Hit that Greninja with your Dragon Tail!" Druddigon started approaching her!

I worry that she may not be fast enough to charge up and release her ice on him. Druddigon is almost upon her and I start to get freaked out, but I have to keep calm. Druddigon jumped in the air, and prepared to smash Stealth Water with his tail, when she suddenly released the ice she stored up against the Druddigon!

He was blown back by the recoil and landed, _hard_ , next to Drasna! "Drud… digon." Drasna called him back, then pull out a different pokeball. She tosses it, and out comes a Noivern!

It should be a piece of cake, right? But not in this situation! Stealth Water is on the verge of fainting, and I can't just continue with her! So I did what I could: Use a Hyper Potion! "Stealth Water! Come over here!" She turned to me and saw the Hyper Potion.

She started crawling towards me rather slowly. But I look at Drasna like I'm going to get away from it. "Dragon Pulse!" She calls out as the Noivern prepares a blast!

Stealth Water is right next to me, and I sprayed the Hyper Potion! She's instantly back in the fight and traversed forward when the Noivern released the energy from his mouth! Then Stealth Water jumped at the last second, dodging it!

"Counter attack with Ice Beam!" I called out, and she obliged, striking the Noivern as it hit the ground and Stealth Water landing.

"Noivern." It groaned out slowly before Drasna recalled Noivern. Then she looked at me.

"It's not over yet!" She called out as she reached for another pokeball and tossed it, releasing an Altaria inside.

"ICE BEAM!" I shouted out, and Stealth Water obliged, firing again! It struck the Altaria rather painfully.

But it looks like it's not giving up. And then Drasna smiled. "Moonblast!" She called out, then the Altaria released the shine of a Fairy moon towards Stealth Water! What did I do to deserve this?!

The blast hit her, and she was thrown back and hit a wall! I look back in hopes that she'll continue fighting! She's not even moving! I grabbed her pokeball and was about to recall her, when Stealth Waters got off the wall and started coming back, looking very hurt!

I smiled, and put away her pokeball for now! I'll need to heal her in due time! "Thanks, Stealth Water!" I told her and she was at my side again, but looks like she can't take another hit! "It'll be over soon! Ice Beam one more time!" She obliged, and fired another beam.

It struck the Altaria! The Pokemon was struck back and hit the wall, then it fell, hitting the ground. "Al… taria." Drasna recalled Altaria, then admits defeat.

"That was a good battle, Miss." She said and paid off her defeat. "I do hope for another challenge soon." I told her it might happen again at some point, but just for fun.

"You and your Pokemon are simply charming!" I smiled, and maybe blushed a little, as I turned around and headed out, but Drasna stopped me. "Leaving so soon? The second to lose to you. That's half way! Please take your time to reach the Champion, Miss."

I then left the Dragonmark Chamber. Once I came back to the start, I let out Stealth Water and sprayed her with another Hyper Potion. She felt better and hugged me, which made me blush! _None_ of my Pokemon ever hugged a 'thank you' to me! She let go, and I wanted to take her back in, but she refused!

Then she headed over to the entrance to the Blazing Chamber. I guess that's her specialty there. I approach her, then told her it's okay to be out! As long as she's inside her pokeball before it's time. She agreed by nodding, flapping her tongue a bit which made me laugh.

I kept her out until like I promised and take her back in her pokeball as I continued on the Blazing Chamber. At first… it was dark. Then two flame pillars lit up and I was between them. I feel the heat as I start to sweat.

"You know you can cool yourself off by taking off a layer or two, right?" I look ahead and see her: Malva!

"I'm not going naked because of this heat!" Then she laughed.

"Relax, it was just a joke." She then went down the stairs. "Now, time for the true test!" She takes out a pokeball and tosses it, releasing a Pyroar!

I take a pokeball, and released Stealth Water! "HYDRO PUMP!" I shouted out, and she obliged, releasing a torrent of water at the Fire Pokemon! It must've really hurt when it connected, because that Pyroar went down, but didn't go back up.

Malva recalled the Pyroar, then takes out another Pokemon: Talonflame! "If my Pokemon are going down," Malva called out, "then I'm taking down that Greninja! BRAVE BIRD!"

The Talonflame went up, then charged at Stealth Water! "HYDRO PUMP!" I countered. Stealth Water tried to prepare it, but the Talonflame was too fast as it struck my Pokemon very hard!

She was lifted in the air, then brought back down! I looked at her, hoping that she's not finished just yet! She starts getting back up. "Gren!" She called out before falling again! "Ninja."

My heart fell, because I'd have to use a Max Revive if I want to continue with her. I take out her pokeball and recalled her back in. I placed it back, but pulled out a different pokeball! When I tossed it, Gliscor came out. "This is for Stealth Water! ROCK TOMB!"

Gliscor tossed some rocks that it had to trap the Talonflame. "FLARE BLITZ!" Malva called out, hoping to counteract the attack!

The Talonflame gathered itself in flames, and speedily approach my Gliscor, but thanks to him, Rock Tomb was already launched as it hits the Talonflame and hit the ground.

"Talon… flame." Malva recalled the Pokemon, then sent out another one: Chandelure!

"ROCK TOMB!" I called out when Malva called out Flamethrower! Chandelure released a fire beam when Gliscor flew around, dodging the blast and hitting the Pokemon with rocks, seriously hurting it and making it fall.

"Chand… elure." Malva recalled it, then sent out the next Pokemon she has: Torkoal!

"STONE EDGE!" Malva called out, but I knew to expect that, because Gliscor is part Flying, but he's part Ground, too, so it won't be as effective as she thinks so.

But still, I had to keep going! I still need to take out this Torkoal! "SKY UPPERCUT!" I shouted, and Gliscor started approaching the Torkoal!

Torkoal is preparing a stone counter as it prepares to face against the attack! As soon as Gliscor struck Torkoal, stones appeared as expected! Gliscor came back, but in a bit of pain! Torkoal, however, wasn't lucky as the steam from the top of its shell started to fade away back inside! Then he fell!

Malva recalled the Torkoal, then admits defeat. "What news!" She cried out as she pays for her defeat. "A new challenger has defeated Malva of the Elite Four!" I take the money and was about to leave, but then she stopped me.

"I'll report to all the world the news of you and your Pokemon dominating the Pokemon League! I _am_ a Holo Caster star, after all. I'm such a busy woman. Beat the last member of the Elite Four, and you can face the Champion."

I exited the Blazing Chamber, then take out Stealth Water because she fainted. I take out a Max Revive, and placed it in her mouth. As soon as it entered her mouth, she came right back up! She looked at me and gave me a hug, and I blush again! But thankfully, no one's around.

I recalled her back in her pokeball, then head over to the last chamber: the Ironworks Chamber. Where I'd meet the final of the Elite Four: Wikstrom.

After reaching the end of the Ironworks Chamber, it's pretty dark I could hardly see! And then two _giant_ swords came down a little distance away, but I know I'm in between them as they turn. Then the giant wall in front of me glowed green before it came down, breaking in five pillars, with the middle one being a small set of stairs leading to a man in a knight's armor!

That's gotta be Wikstrom! He then proceeded down the stairs as he welcomed me. "Verily am I the Elite Four's famed blade of hardened steel, Wikstrom! With my magnificent Pokemon at my side, I will reveal the scope of Trainer achievement! Let us both give our word that our contest shall be fair and honorable."

Then he pulls out a pokeball. "EN GARDE!" He tosses the pokeball, and out comes Klefki! I toss mine, and Flare Wings comes out!

"FLAME CHARGE!" I shouted out. If I wanted a quick win, then the faster Flare Wings is, then the harder it is for him to hit first. Flare Wings covered itself in flames, then approached Klefki with amazing speed, hitting it, and Flare Wing is faster than it was!

But the Klefki was still in the fight! "SPIKES!" Wikstrom shouted out, and spikes were laid at the ground, waiting for my Pokemon victims! But little did he know I'm keeping her out for the entire battle, using what I could!

"FLAME CHARGE!" I shouted out as Flare Wings attacked again, this time taking out the Klefki! Wikstrom recalled the Klefki, then bring out another Pokemon: Probopass! This one could seriously hurt Flare Wings, but I don't want to recall her! So I change tactics!

"POWER GEM!" Wikstrom shouted out.

"Flare Wings, RETURN!" I held out her pokeball, and she returned! I then placed her back. It's a risk, but I'm willing to do it! "GO, SAWK!" I tossed it, and he came out, landing on the spikes and getting hurt! At least it's only one layer and not two or three as he takes the Power Gem hit!

Even though Sawk is a Fighting, he's hardly hurt by the Rock hit. "Sawk!" I called out "ROCK BREAK!"

Sawk focused his might against the Probopass, then used speed to reach up to it quickly. "FLASH CANNON!" Wikstrom shouted out, but he was too late as Sawk gave his mighty punch a dent on Probopass, and it fell down. Wikstrom was forced to call back his Probopass before sending out his next Pokemon: Aegislash!

Once he does, I immediately called back Sawk, in exchange for taking out Flare Wings! "FLAME CHARGE!" I shouted out. Flare Wings, again, encased itself in flames until charging at Aegislash, who is in Shield Form and got struck!

Though it looks unaffected, but when it changed to the the Offensive, it looks hurt! "SHADOW CLAW!" Wikstrom shouted out. And using the shadows, Aegislash slashed at Flare Wings, causing her to be recoiled back! But she's still in the fight! I can see the flare in her eyes!

"FLY, FLARE WINGS!" I told her and she flew way too high up as Aegislash got to the Defensive and protected itself because Wikstrom shouted out King's Shield at the same time, though it was reckless, because Fly is gonna hit when Aegislash is in the Offensive!

And I was right! When Aegislash got to the Offensive, Flare Wings hit it, causing it to fall! "Aegi… slash." Wikstrom recalled his Pokemon, then pulled out another one: Scizor! An easy win for that!

"FLAME CHARGE!" I ordered again. Flare Wings encased itself in flames and approached Scizor, but I have a feeling Wikstrom had other plans.

"NIGHT SLASH!" He ordered and our Pokemon came after each other! Flare Wings for Flame Charge, and Scizor for Night Slash!

Though the unexpected… was that _both_ of our Pokemon connected their attacks at the same time! Flare Wings and Scizor both hit the ground! Scizor tried getting up! "Sci…" Then it fell back down. "…zor."

Flare Wings flapped her wings, then got back in the sky, managed to avoid the spikes when she hit the ground! Wikstrom recalled his Scizor, then admits defeat.

"GLORIOUS!" He cried out as he paid his defeat. "The trust you share with your honorable Pokemon even surpasses _mine_!" Then he placed a hand to his chest.

"What now?" He said, probably to himself. "What sweet, glorious pain and joy now rock my mighty heart? My will, which even shakes spears, trembles at so fine a battle as this! I am undone! Good madam, you are indeed our equal - and worthy to enter this lofty hall!"

Then he looks at me, and moves his hand away from his chest. "The time has come at last for your greatest challenge. Now show our Champion the same strength _you_ have shown us!"

I exited the Ironworks Chamber. Now that I defeated the Elite Four, where will I go to now? There's no fifth door, so how will I reach the Champion? I hear doors opening behind me, so I turned around and see a pair of doors opening, showing another chamber! From what I can tell, it's the… Radiant Chamber.

I head inside, but first healing my Pokemon real quick! I gave Flare Wings another Hyper, and Sawk a Super. Now they're ready to face the Champion! I continued down the Chamber, looking for the Champion.

At some point, I reached the end, though curtains were surrounding windows with a pokeball at the top of the windows with what looks like a pair of doors underneath the pokeball. Probably a trademark of the designs.

I was admiring the windows, when I hear a woman clearing her throat. I look in front of me, and there she was: Diantha, the Pokemon League Champion! "Welcome, Trainer!" She said. "As you may have known, I am the Champion, Diantha." She takes out a pokeball.

"I'm glad I get to meet you, Miss…" I told her my name. "Miss Katie. A fitting name, if meant for a new Champion, wouldn't you say? But here's your true test!" She tossed her pokeball, and out comes Hawlucha!

I, in turn, tossed out Stealth Water! "ICE BEAM!" She obliged, and shot the Hawlucha down! Then she laid still and Diantha was forced to recall her!

Then she brought out her next Pokemon: Gourgeist! I recalled Stealth Water in exchange for taking out my Gardevoir! I then activated the Mega Ring as her held item, Gardevoirite, started reacting as she Mega-Evolved! "SHADOW BALL!" I shouted out.

She prepared a ball of darkness, then launched it at the Pokemon, but Diantha was prepared for a counter. "PHANTOM FORCE!" She shouts out and the Gourgeist disappeared, making Shadow Ball miss!

I know what to expect, so I was prepared! "Prepare another Shadow Ball, Gardevoir!" I call out and she prepares another one, this time I'm guaranteed to hit! Unfortunately for my Gardevoir, she'll get hit in the process!

Diantha's Gourgeist connects her attack to my Gardevoir, having her lose a bit of focus, but manages to release her dark energy at the Gourgeist, knocking her out in one hit! Diantha called it back and bring out another Pokemon: Aurorus! I immediately recall Gardevoir for Sawk!

"Power-Up Punch!" I shout out as Sawk approaches the Aurorus fast!

"REFLECT!" Diantha shouts out as Aurorus makes a physical shield, obeying her. Now physical won't work as much!

Sawk connected his attack, making the Aurorus flinch, but still in the battle with its head dropping a little! I know that it wouldn't stand another one, because Power-Up Punch strengthened Sawk to hit even harder! "POWER-UP PUNCH!"

Sawk approached again, this time ready to end this! Diantha saw this and tried to counteract it. "THUNDER!" She called out.

Clouds formed between Aurorus and Sawk! I'll be a bit surprised that it misses, but I still worry because of that chance to paralyze my Sawk!

But Sawk kept moving, oblivious about the clouds as it prepares another punch! The lightning bolt came and was about to strike! But at the last few seconds, Sawk _jumped_ , and the bolt missed!

Sawk then came down and struck Aurorus again, this time it fell down and Diantha called it back! Then she brings out a different Pokemon: Goodra! I called back Sawk to bring out my Mega-Gardevoir!

"MOONBLAST!" I cried out as she prepares a blast of Fairy. I know Diantha sees it coming and was prepared.

"MUDDY WATER!" She called out as the Goodra splashes dirty water on her! I worry because she can less likely hit that Goodra!

But she regained her focus and attacked the Goodra in the right direction, gaining a hit and knocking it out! "This is too easy, Diantha! Where's the challenge?!"

"It'll come when it's ready!" She called out as she recalled her Goodra, then sent her next Pokemon out: Tyrantrum! I decided to keep Gardevoir out as I have her prepare another Moonblast!

"Crunch that Gardevoir!" Diantha cried out, and the Tyrantrum came after her, jaws ready to crush her to pieces! I quickly brought up my pokedex and scanned that Tyrantrum's Ability: Strong Jaw! I'm in heavy shock because Gardevoir will be hurt _even more_!

"Gardevoir!" I call out. "WATCH OUT!" She lost her focus a bit and see the Tyrantrum with his jaws out for Crunch!

Gardevoir is now sensing the danger she's in with Crunch as the Tyrantrum is getting closer! But, thankfully, she released her Moonblast before he had a chance to crush her!

The Tyrantrum recoiled back a bit, but shook its head as it jumped at Gardevoir and gave a huge _CRUNCH!_ I looked away, even when the Tyrantrum dropped the Gardevoir and returned to Diantha!

I look back at my Gardevoir to see that she's still standing, yet obviously very hurt! I look at the Tyrantrum to see that Moonblast did a number on him! He's breathing hard, his arms saggy. He's tongue is even out! GROSS!

"Gardevoir." I said to her. "Please… you can do this!" I approached her and gave her a hug, a tear escaping my eye as it hit her arm that was badly hurt.

She touched me and I pulled away! I've gotten used to what my Pokemon needed. She was telling me that she had a battle to continue and there'd be more after we've won. I've started to develop a small crush on her, but why am I in love with a Pokemon?

I smiled as she got back up, ready to continue fighting! "MOONBLAST!" I know she'd fight with me to the very end as she prepares another strike!

"CRUNCH!" Diantha shouted out as the Tyrantrum started charging again! I know that my Gardevoir will attack in time, just before the Tyrantrum attacked!

That Pokemon is getting closer and closer, but I'm feeling confident about this next attack! The Tyrantrum is about to crush her again, but Gardevoir released her Fairy blast at him and he was recoiled further, lifting in the air! Then he made a loud _THUD_ on the floor! Then he stayed still.

Diantha recalled Tyrantrum as she pulled out her sixth and last Pokemon. "This is it!" She said as she tossed it. "GARDEVOIR, YOU'RE TURN!" The pokeball opened, and out comes Gardevoir!

Then she presses the Mega Ring that she has on, and her Gardevoir Mega Evolved! Big deal! "MOONBLAST!" We both shouted out at the same time! Both Gardevoirs charged up at the same time, and released the energy at once!

Mine was a bit faster than her's, so mine had a bit of an upper hand! My Gardevoir's Moonblast hit her Gardevoir just after her Gardevoir released the Moonblast at mine! The Gardevoir recoiled a bit of the blast while mine just falls after the attack, and I recalled her back!

I take out my next Pokemon: Stealth Water! It's a shame I couldn't do anything about her to teach it a move against Psychic/Fairy! But I can prevent her from winning! "HYDRO PUMP!" I called out! But I saw Diantha use a Full Restore on her Gardevoir!

It's back to being fully healthy as it doesn't take the blow so much from Hydro Pump and recoiled less than the Moonblast hit! "THUNDERBOLT!" Diantha cried out and Stealth Water was hit, then fell down!

I had to recall her back! I brought out my next Pokemon: Sawk! I know he's at a disadvantage, but at least Reflect wore off! "POISON JAB!" I called out and Sawk prepares his Poison!

"MOONBLAST!" Diantha called out, afraid of the Poison attack! Sawk is ready and starts approaching the Mega-Gardevoir! It doesn't matter what happens to my Pokemon! I'll heal them after the fact once I beat Diantha!

Sawk is almost upon the Mega-Gardevoir, but it looks like she's about to strike! Sawk managed to hit her just when Moonblast hits him! Both were blown back by the damage as both of our Pokemon hit the ground!

But the Mega-Gardevoir got up like it was no big deal! Sark, though, tried getting back up, but fell back down. "Sawk." I recalled him and brought out my next Pokemon: Flower Girl!

"VENOSHOCK!" I cried out as she prepares a Poison shock, but Diantha used another Full Restore, restoring her Gardevoir's health again!

Flower Girl released her toxins at the Mega-Gardevoir, hurting it, but was able to survive! I had to act quickly! "SUNNY DAY!" I cried out as she prepares harsh sunlight, to which is good as it makes her even faster due to her Ability, Chlorophyll!

Diantha must've known that, because she's on her next attack almost immediately! "PSYCHIC!" She calls out as Flower Girl starts getting a hurt feeling as it starts screeching out in pain!

Eventually, she recovered and ready for more! "VENOSHOCK!" I called out as she released her Poison again, but Diantha ordered another Moonblast on her!

Flower Girl got her Poison ready and released it towards Gardevoir when _she_ released her Moonblast at the same time, each getting hit by the other's attack! Gardevoir is still ready for more, but Flower Girl says otherwise as she's not that good, but sagged down!

"Bell… ossom." I recalled her as I realize I'm down to two! She doesn't know Flare Wings yet, so I bring out Gliscor!

"Another desperate Pokemon in an attempt to beat my Gardevoir?" She uses another Full Restore on her Gardevoir as I ordered Toxic on the Gardevoir! Diantha is bound to run out of Full Restores at some point!

Her Mega-Gardevoir is now badly poisoned and I'm ready to finish her off! "VENOSHOCK!" I shouted out.

"MOONBLAST!" Diantha shouted out as both of our Pokemon prepared their respective attack: Gliscor for Poison, and Gardevoir for Fairy! They were both ready and they released their energy! But they both missed their aim on the blasts… just aiming at each other.

Gardevoir took her hit very heavily, because Venoshock is more painful when the target is poisoned. Gliscor took it just as hard, as I see him look at me with worry that he might not make it! I have to prepare for the worst! It's the only thing I can do in case she uses another Full Restore! "TOXIC!" I called out!

I expected Diantha to use another Full Restore! What I didn't expect, though, was _another Moonblast_! Gliscor's gonna fall! But at least her Gardevoir is almost down due to her not using a Full Restore! Gardevoir is already poisoned, so Toxic wouldn't work!

Gliscor, though, got hit by the Moonblast and was sent skyward! Gliscor, then, falls to the ground with that second Moonblast hit, unable to battle again! I recalled him back to his pokeball as I placed it back! "You have no other Pokemon left, therefore, you lost the battle." The Champion said. "How can you win with no Pokemon left?"

"That's the point." I told her, holding up a pokeball. "I still have one left, same for your Gardevoir!" Her Gardevoir Mega-Evolved when the Champion sent it out. So far, that Gardevoir has managed to take down five of my six Pokemon! But this last one will show its loyalty and help me win.

"Then bring it out, Katie! If you've got what it takes!" She laughed like she's won, but I toss my pokeball, sending out Flare Wings, bright and healthy for battle!

She stops laughing and looks at her with shock. I smiled. "Flare Wings," I called out, "hit that Gardevoir with BRAVE BIRD!" Flare Wings flies upwards, then strikes down, but aiming towards the Gardevoir at the last second, just before hitting the ground!

The Champion counter-attacks with Moonblast, Gardevoir's most powerful move! Flare Wings continued charging at Gardevoir as she reaches full power and unleashed its power at Flare Wings! I watch in horror that this is it! It all comes down to this!

I couldn't look as I turn away! But I wouldn't be able to tell if it worked or not! But what surprised me… is which one called out! "Gar… de… voir."

I look back to see Flare Wings still flying, unharmed, and Gardevoir getting back in her pokeball by Diantha. As soon as she put the pokeball away, she admits defeat. "Witnissing the noble spirits of you and your Pokemon," she said as she was paying her defeat, "in battle has really sparked my heart!"

I grinned big, but then I remember something else. I look back at Flare Wings, who doesn't look as hurt as much from using Brave Bird. There wasn't much energy left on Gardevoir, so the recoil wasn't that bad! I recalled her back in her pokeball, then looked at Diantha, who looks a bit shaken up by her loss, so I approach her.

"I knew it ever since I became Champion." She said, bringing a tear to my eye. "I knew I'd loss one of the battles I'd face!" Then she looked up and sees my tear. "At least you know how it feels, right?" I nodded.

She comes closer and holds my hands. "You, Katie, have shown your passion and friendship with your Pokemon. I ask that you come with me." She lets go of my hands and started walking away. I followed her, wondering where she would take me.

We traveled a big staircase to a room. And I see Diantha, looking at me. "I'm glad to welcome you here. This grand chamber is where you enter the Kalos region's Hall of Fame. This is where Pokemon Trainers will live on forever, remembered always for giving their all in battle to the Pokemon League and for the glory and light that they shared with all."

I walked towards her, then past her, seeing the machine that would scan my Pokemon. I heard Diantha walk next to me. "Katie," she said. "Your love for your Pokemon. And the way that those Pokemon gave everything they had in battle for you. We'll record them all right here for eternity."

I take out the pokeballs that contain my Pokemon and, one by one, placed them in the slots. Once the last one is placed, they all glowed as it gets recorded. One at a time, I see my Pokemon.

First, Stealth Water came up on the screen by a blast of water from below. After her, I see Flower Girl showing in a white cloud. She's just as pretty as she is on screen. Gardevoir is next from a light, and I blush lightly. Gliscor shows up, flying around a little bit. Sawk is next, doing a few kicks, then an uppercut. Finally, my most trusted Pokemon: Flare Wings, flying around in flames!

Then the screen went blank. I turn to Diantha. "You are the new Champion, Katie." Bowed her head, then walked out of the Pokemon League.

* * *

This may be a long Prologue, but I want all the Elite Four battles, plus the Champion, all in one so it wouldn't be broken in parts. The next chapter is what'll make the rating at M.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! Quick little thing: there's heavy Yuri in this chapter. If you don't like it, WHY ARE YOU READING THIS?!

* * *

Being the new Champion is a lot of hard work! I recently switched out Stealth Water for my Altaria (nick-named Dragon Bird) I caught earlier before entering the Pokemon League. I kept Gardevoir, though. My team now consists of Sawk, Gliscor, Flower Girl (Bellossom), Flare Wings (Talonflame), Dragon Bird (Altaria), and Gardevoir!

I also had to battle the Trainers that managed to defeat the Elite Four to challenge me! I've won every single one of them, and no one has yet to take out five of my Pokemon. Dragon Bird always gets them, because they thought he wasn't much of a challenge. And, boy, did it cost them the match whenever I have him use Dragon Pulse. Or Moonblast against a Fairy.

After the last Trainer left, who I finished with Dragon Bird for Perish Song on their last one and was unable to continue just before Perish Song took effect.

I'm starting to get bored being in the Pokemon League. I recalled Flower Girl, who was out to help Dragon Bird, then pulled out a different pokeball as I bring out Gardevoir. She came out, ready to battle when there wasn't one.

She turned around and sees me with a questioned look, as no one else is around. "I'm a bit bored, Gardevoir, because I've been stuck here ever since I won against Diantha." She looked surprised, the way her head was tossed back a little with wider eyes.

"It's true. I won, and became the new Champion. The problem is, I haven't left this place at all! I want to have some fun, but anyone can show up and not see me and say that it was a no-show." I recalled her when I hear footsteps and recalled her, to see Drasna walk here.

"Sorry to intrude, Champion Katie." She said. "But there _is_ excitement by meeting new Trainers!"

I sighed. "Sorry, Drasna. But I'd prefer to meet them rather than just battling them. I just want a bit of excitement for exploring, that's all." She nodded, then asked if she could enter in the chamber. I agreed and she walked in.

"You know," she said, "I heard rumors about a place when I was in Snowbelle City one time. They say that there's a village where Pokemon roam free and don't have to worry about anything." I was shocked about the information, so I told her to continue.

"The fact is, no one has ever found it before. No one knows where it is, and if they do, they might not have found the way out. Maybe it's something you could do!" I told her about my fear of Trainers saying there would be a no-show if I'm not around to battle them. "The League can be closed up while you adventure around Kalos."

I smiled with a glint in my eyes! I can _finally_ get out without losing my title! I told her that I'll be interested. "Not yet, Champion Katie. I also came to tell you that another Trainer has shown up and beaten me. I was the first. And be careful: this Trainer has three others with him!"

"I understand, Drasna. If you are all done, you may return to the Dragonmark Chamber." She bowed, then took her leave. I waited for the new Trainer to show up, wondering who this one would look like and who their companion's are.

I hear four sets of footsteps coming down the chamber, like Drasna said. I look at the entrance to see a boy in the middle with a red cap, a blue jacket with a black shirt underneath. He also has black, finger-less gloves with a red wrist stripe on them. He even has dark blue jeans with red sneakers. He also has a Pikachu on his shoulder, though I wonder why isn't it in a pokeball, like it should be with every other Pokemon?

I look to his left to see another boy, but shorter than him. He's wearing what looks like a light blue jumpsuit, but he has a backpack on. The boy is also wearing glasses and has blonde hair. That's actually the Lumiose City Gym Leader, Clemont. I remember facing against him at one time! His Heliolisk was very troublesome for me!

There was also a little girl next to him who also has blonde hair, having a small pack. There's also another Pokemon, a Dedenne, on her head.

I look at the other side of the middle boy and see a girl his height with honey colored hair that reaches to her neck and wearing a hat. She's wearing a long-length red vest with a pink dress underneath the vest. She has black, knee-high socks and brown boots reaching halfway up her shins. There's also a small, blue bow-ribbon at the neck-line of the dress.

The middle, taller boy looks and me, and was in shock. "You're," he said, "the Champion, right?"

I smiled and nodded. "My name is Katie, the new Champion of Kalos." I grab a pokeball from my pokebelt. "Such a surprise to see you here. I was about to go for a walk, but one more battle wouldn't hurt!"

"Alright! You are going down!" He then looks at his Pikachu that's on his shoulder. "Go ahead, Pikachu!"

"Pika Pika!" He cried out excitedly and left the boy's shoulder to the field. Bad move on that as I had my first Pokemon already picked!

"GLISCOR, YOUR TURN!" I toss my pokeball, and out comes Gliscor! Then Clemont came at the center of the field, but at the edge.

"I'll be the referee. The battle will continue until each Pokemon from either Trainer are unable to battle. And it's between the Champion of Kalos, Katie. And her Challenger, Ash from Pallet Town! Both Trainer will use as many Pokemon as they wish. Furthermore, only the Challenger will be able to substitute Pokemon. Are the rules clear?"

The two of us nodded. "Alright, then. Battle BEGIN!" I'll have to try hard to prevent Ash from winning, and I'm giving it my all!

"Pikachu," Ash called out, "THUNDERBOLT!"

"Ash, no!" Clemont called out as the Pikachu released his shock and struck Gliscor, but nothing happened as Gliscor has his Electric immunity for Ground.

"Gliscor, Bulldoze that Pikachu!" Gliscor hit the ground hard, the shock reaching the Pikachu and making him wobbly! Then he came back in the air!

"What's going on?!" Ash cried out. "How come it didn't work? Thunderbolt should've knocked your Gliscor down."

"I think you forgot about Gliscor's actual types, Ash. Yes, Flying can be seriously hurt by Electric, but Gliscor has immunity to that. All types have advantages and weaknesses, and some don't even effect a certain type."

"I think," I add in, "what Clemont's trying to say is that Gliscor has a type that's immune to electric attacks, giving him the advangtage." I saw him come to realization as he called for his Pikachu to come back. Wobbling a little, he returned and Ash picked him up. Then he tossed another pokeball. "Talonflame, I choose you!" His Talonflame came out, and I watch it, waiting for another move to be done. "Steel Wing!"

"Use Guillotine!" I shouted out, and Gliscor came towards the Talonflame.

"Ash!" Clemont called out. "If Guillotine hits, you're one Pokemon short of beating Katie! Be careful!"

Ash looked at my Gliscor, and waits. "DODGE IT!" Talonflame flew a bit upwards, avoiding Guillotine.

"Fooled you, Ash! Feint Attack!" Gliscor re-angled, and struck the Talonflame with his claw, but not all of its energy is gone as Guillotine would've been the one responsible.

"Use Flame Charge!" He called out as his Talonflame started covering itself in flames and approached my Gliscor.

"CATCH IT!" I call out as Gliscor prepares. When his Talonflame was about to strike, Gliscor grabbed the wings, and Talonflame coudln't hit Gliscor as he's trapped! I smiled. "Guillotine." Gliscor nodded, then tightened his grip on Talonflame as hard as he could, hurting it very much as the Talonflame tries to break free! When he stopped, Gliscor flew down slowly and set the Talonflame down.

"Guillotine has been hit, so Talonflame is unable to battle! Which means Gliscor is the winner!" Ash recalled his Talonflame, then toss out another Pokemon: Greninja.

"Double Team!" Ash called out as multiple Greninjas appeared. It's gonna be tough to figure out which one is the real one. Especially since their standing still, waiting for the next move I play!

"Gliscor," I said, "concentrate and anticipate the next move." Gliscor concentrates and watches all of the Greninjas. I wait for any sense, so I close my eyes, concentrating. When I think I found him, I open my eyes, and look. "Acrobatics at the Greninja second from the right, closest to you!"

Gliscor obliged, and approached the Greninja I call out… to find out that it's the _real one_ as the other Greninjas faded away when the attack connected! I looks at Ash and see him surprised that I figured out which Greninja is the real one.

"Hydro Pump!" He calls out, and his Greninja releases a torrent of water towards my Gliscor! Gliscor, fortunately, waited for a move like that, and swerved off to the side, missing!

"Guillotine!" I called out, and Gliscor approached him at full speed! Greninja watches, then jumps. I smiled again. "Feint Attack." Gliscor, again, changed angles and struck the Greninja down.

The Greninja recoiled back towards Ash as he looks at Gliscor. I know he's thinking about the moves that Gliscor knows: Guillotine, Feint Attack, Bulldoze, and Acrobatics! My Gliscor helped me against at least two Pokemon each time!

"Water Shuriken!" Ash calls out as his Greninja releases short, quick water bursts towards Gliscor!

"Deflect them with Acrobatics!" I call it out and Gliscor takes out each and every shuriken with quick speed of his claws! "Now to Bulldoze that Greninja!" Gliscor came down and shook the ground, the impact reaching the Greninja as it wobbles around before falling down.

I waited to see if Greninja would get back up, but it's not coming back up. "Greninja is unable to battle! Gliscor is the winner!" Ash recalled his Greninja, then asked his Pikachu to take the field as he approached us. Too easy!

"Guillotine!" I call out, and the Gliscor went flying!

"Iron Tail!" Ash called out as his Pikachu's tail started to harden and approach the Gliscor! When they reach each other, Gliscor reaches for the Pikachu as he uses his tail! What I expected was Pikachu blocking Guillotine, rendering me the opportunity for Feint Attack.

What really happened was that, even though Pikachu prevented Guillotine, the Pikachu pushed away the claws and made a clear hit! Gliscor was recoiled back, but hit the ground a couple times before staying still!

"Gliscor is unable to battle!" Clemont called out. "Which means Pikachu is the winner!" I recalled Gliscor, thinking how great a Pokemon he was, before tossing out another one. When it opened, Flare Wings was out!

"I'm sticking with Pikachu for Thunderbolt!" Pikachu charged up, then released the electrical attack.

"Block it with Steel Wing!" I call out and her wings started hardening before bringing them in front of her and the blow did the rest. A giant smoke cloud was made as I smiled. "Now use Brave Bird!"

Flare Wings came out, covered in blue as she approached the Pikachu at unknown speed before hitting him! Then she came back as the recoil damage was already done. "Feel like giving up, Ash?"

"Not something I'd give up on! Electro Ball!" Pikachu did a flip while making a ball made of electricity before launching it at Flare Wings!

I watch Flare Wings with determination and see what she does! She looks at me, then back at the Electro Ball! Just before it hits her, she swooped down, then changed angles close to the ground and strike the Pikachu again using another Brave Bird!

Pikachu had the recoil hit from Brave Bird and bounced a couple times on the ground before becoming still on the landing. I look up to see Flare Wings still healthy! Guess it wasn't much on Pikachu, yet it's still enough as I look back and didn't see the Pikachu at a different spot. Nor was it getting up.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, which means Talonflame's the winner!"

Ash came over to his Pikachu and lifted him. "Pikachu!" Tears started forming in his eyes as he cleared them with his free arm, then looks at me. "I… I surrender."

"Wait, what? You're telling me that I'm too powerful for you?!" He nodded, and I recalled Flare Wings. "What a waste of time! Come back when you feel like you can last a whole battle!"

He got back up, holding his Pikachu. "I'll definitely come back, Katie! And this time, I'll defeat you in battle!" He walked out, and the man and girl followed him.

I got really frustrated from Ash wasting my time battling when he should train his Pokemon first instead of hitting the Elite Four after his eighth badge! I walked out of the Radiant Chamber and, seeing Drasna, shook my head in frustration. She took it as a cue that the Trainer surrendered.

"I'm heading out, Drasna!" She agreed, saying that a little fresh air is something that I would need.

I head outside the Pokemon League, then use Flare Wings to travel my to Snowbelle City to find out about those rumors. After Flare Wings dropped me at the Pokemon Center, I recalled her back in her pokeball!

As I head inside the Center to heal my Pokemon, I was met by some people who knew me as the current Champion and was watching me! I pulled my hat down to cover my face so no one would see me blush.

I head over to Nurse Joy and gave her the pokeball containing Gliscor and Flare Wings, saying that they were involved in a Pokemon battle and got hurt. She said she'll take care of them for me, saying she'll look over them, and keep them safe for now.

I thanked her, then left the Center. I still have Gardevoir, Flower Girl, Sawk, and Dragon Bird. After leaving the Center, I head off towards Route 20, which was a hidden route I didn't see during my quest to become Pokemon Champion.

I entered the route and decide to explore a bit, seeing if I could find this so-called Pokemon place. Suddenly, I get an itch between my legs! I look down to see nothing. Looking around to see if anyone's watching, I lift up my skirt to find anything that's causing the itch and nothing's there!

I drop my skirt, and continued down the Route 20. Although it seems very creepy, I brought out a pokeball and take out Gardevoir. She looked at me and went to my side for comfort, like she knew what I needed.

But… alone in this forest is a good opportunity. I stopped walking. "G-Gardevoir?" She stopped and turned to me. "I've been… feeling different about you."

She came closer. "Gar?"

I nodded. "That's right. It's been like this ever since you've evolved to a Kirlia. I still remember your pre-evolution moments from before."

She nodded, kneeled down, and hugged me at the knees! I was a bit surprised she'd do that, because she used to do that as a Raltz. That's when I started to have a crush on her when she evolved to a Kirlia!

She looked up, and I smiled at her. "I've… I've fallen in love with you, Gardevoir. Ever since you were a Kirlia." I noticed where she was looking at, so I placed my hands at the front of my skirt and press on it, covering up what she was seeing, even though she already saw what was down below.

She let go, then stood up, and looked at me in the eyes. "Gardevoir." I looked at her, and see a blush on her cheeks. I guess she has the same feelings?

I removed my hands from my skirt and held her hands. I saw her blush getting deeper as I pull her in and kissed her! As soon as I kissed her, I felt like I was in heaven!

I felt her hands clenching in mine, so I pull away, letting go of her hands! I thought she'd be mad for doing that, but she held onto my shoulders and pushed me against a tree, preventing me from moving, dropping my bag when I felt the tree!

She then moved her head to my neck and started to nibble on it! I started moaning in pleasure, because I've never had this sensation before, much less with a Pokemon! She kept nibbling my neck as I continued to moan out. Then her hands were placed on my breasts and she started massaging them through my shirt, and I moan out louder!

Then, all of a sudden, she pulled away from my neck and released my breasts. I whined at her, wishing her to continue! She then pointed at the hem of my shirt, and now I realize what she's asking: She wants my shirt off.

"Quick warning, Gardevoir!" I told her, a heavy blush on my face, part of which is what she did to me. "Before you look surprise, I don't… usually wear a bra. I like the feeling of free breasts!"

I start undoing the buttons to my shirt. When I undo the last one, I barely had it off before Gardevoir attacked me, her mouth at my nipple while playing with the other! I moan so loud in pleasure I thought someone would hear me!

I can feel her other hand snaking on my skirt before she went underneath it and pull down my panties to my ankles as she plays with my very wet flower! I moan even louder and way more often as I felt so much pleasure from her!

She stopped on my flower and started pulling on my skirt! Moaning so much, I reach to the side and undo the button of my skirt. She gave it another pull, and it falls to my ankles! I stand in front of her, naked, while I'm moaning and she's pleasuring me! She's just… so good! Her touch is magical!

I couldn't hold it back anymore as I moaned very loudly, and liquid rushed out of me, covering my Gardevoir's hand! Once I finish, I start getting light-headed a little. Gardevoir removed her hand from my flower and brought it to my mouth, still covered in my juices.

I held her arm and licked the juices off her hand, feeling the taste of my own juices. I didn't know about this, but it kinda tastes good! If only I could pleasure myself into drinking it!

She pulled away when I finished and stepped away from me! "Garde." I know what she wants: Pleasure from the both of us at the same time! I nodded and sat down with my legs spread in a wide V.

She looked at me, then started to remove her… 'clothing,' as well. Then she sat down right in front of me! She placed my left leg over her right and her left over my right. I'm starting to feel hot and horny, as I know what to expect: My first time having sex with a Pokemon!

Gardevoir starts moving towards me, as my body starts feeling hotter! "Gardevoir." I know what she's saying, because her voice had a bit of worry in it.

"Just do it!" I begged and whined. She came closer, almost touching me! I couldn't take it anymore as I grab her by her wrists and pulled her in, our privates touching each other!

I moaned out, and even louder as she rubbed against me! I've never felt this kind of sensation before! It's _so_ good to have my crush do this to me! "I love you so much, Gardevoir!" I moaned out as she still rubbed me! I feel so naughty doing this, but I don't care!

And to pleasure me more, she places her hands on my breasts and kneads them, making me moan even more! She presses her lips against mine as her tongue wrestles with mine and I moan even more in her mouth!

I can feel myself close to a climax! But I don't want this sensation to end! I sealed my eyes shut as I felt so much waves of pleasure that I blasted off as I climaxed while she's still rubbing my flower!

I felt so much better after I climaxed! I was about to fall asleep, but Gardevoir warned me about my attire! I looked down to see I was still naked. I looked around for my clothes, but I can't find them! My bag's here, but not my clothes.

I look back at Gardevoir. "What happened to my clothes?"

"Gardevoir." She shrugged, like she doesn't know. Great! Now I'm naked, stuck in the forest of Route 20, and no clothes to back up my modesty! The worst part is, I don't have a spare set!

I get back up, but I swear Gardevoir was checking out my butt as I felt a spank and I moaned a little! I turned around, and see her and it looks like she was smirking, like she wanted to do that!

"I'll show _you_ modesty!" I tackled her down to the ground. She gave me pleasure. Now it's my turn to return the favor!

I opened her up a bit before mowing down at her breasts, as she calls out in pleasure. "Gar!" She calls out as I feel hot and sticky liquid on my thighs. We've pleased each other, and I got back up and see if my pokebelt is in my bag, where I placed it.

I looked in my bag and that was the first thing I see! "EEP!" I felt something prick my flower and I look down to see her, smirking, as her fingers are inside me.

"Sneaky Gardevoir!" I called out and closed my bag. I wanted to call her back in her pokeball, but having her seeing me naked makes me turned on more as I felt my nipples get stone hard, like I put ice on them.

Gardevoir brings her head up to my hardened nipples and sucks on one, making me moan loud and cumming again from the pleasure! This feeling is _so_ amazing! I looked off to the west and see the setting sun. I've never had a chance to sleep naked before, but here's a first!

"Might as well… get some sleep… Gardevoir!" I held out her pokeball and she was placed back willingly. Tomorrow, I'll take her out again, though I _do_ need to find some clothes later on! I step off the trail to find a hiding place for no one to see my body, look for a comfortable spot, and sleep the night away!

~Third Person View~

A strange creature was watching the naked girl have a session with a Gardevoir. _Odd,_ it thought, _why would a Trainer have sex with their own Pokemon?_ It shook its head, then noticed the sunset!

Then it had an idea! _If I can get her as another victim, then I'll finally be free!_ The creature kept a watch of the naked girl and her Pokemon. When they weren't looking, the creature went so close to them and stole the girl's clothes.

 _She'll need to be naked for a transfer._ Though while it was near the girls having their session, it could smell the scent of the liquid the human girl left. _That's probably the liquid?_ It started to move away, but it was very stealthy as it hid behind a tree behind the Gardevoir.

It looked around, and sees the setting sun. It looked back to see the Gardevoir getting called back to her pokeball, getting a frontal view of the girl's naked body. _That's interesting enough!_

It knows it has until sunrise to transfer what it has before it changes. As the naked girl walked, the creature followed her, getting a full view of her. It stopped when she stopped, to make sure that she heard nothing.

Finally, she found a spot to rest in, and the creature sees her chest rising and lowering at a constant rate after a couple minutes. _Sleeping! Max chance of transfer!_

It slowly approached the naked Trainer, ready for the transfer, when she started mumbling in her sleep! It closed its eyes and lay still as she starts opening her eyes.

"That's weird," she said. "I thought someone was checking my body out." After a minute, she turned her body over, laying on her stomach with her head facing the other direction. "Probably just my imagination." Then she went back to sleep after a few seconds.

The creature opened its eyes. _In order for it to work, I need certain juices to complete! Wet dreams would always gets a person for those juices!_

The creature also noticed that her legs are spread in a wide V, allowing better access to her vagina! The creature crawled over to the spot, reach out a hand, formed a circle, and rubbed the girl's outer vaginal walls.

"Oh, Gardevoir!" She moaned out in her sleep. "Please don't stop!" The creature responded the moan and removed the hand, but inserted a finger in her vagina. "Gardevoir, please!" She moaned again.

The creature is getting excited about the transfer getting closer to completion. It pulled out its finger, brought its mouth to her vagina, and started sucking on it! "Oh!" The naked Trainer called out. "Please! I'm close!"

The creature inserted its tongue and wiggled inside. "OH!" She moaned out as the juices started coming out as she climaxed inside the creature's mouth, to which the creature is swallowing.

When she finished cumming, the creature removed its mouth from her vagina. "Now," it called in its voice, "at sunrise, the curse begins! At sunset the curse is gone! Only a desired need is what it takes to remove the curse! And while it's on there, thou shalt not be leaving this Route anytime soon! And if anyone knows, only two shifts happen before it's too late!"

The creature felt itself shaping into something else. Or, more likely, some _one_ as the creature was a cursed Rising Star female! "Sleep well, madam," she said quietly to the naked Trainer. "Because this is the last time you'll never get to sleep again!"

Then, using stealth, she manages to escape out of Route 20, leaving the naked, sleeping Trainer peacefully as she finishes her wet dream with the Gardevoir in her dream, cumming again while moaning!

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Now, it'll jump to third person and first person from time to time. Bet you never expected the quad, huh? A little R&R wouldn't hurt about how this story's going so far!


	3. Chapter 3

A creature woke up, and looked around, wondering where it is. After a brief look around, it realized where it is: Route 20.

 _Why am I here again?_ It thought, before it realized about its mission. _Oh, yeah! I'm supposed to see if that Pokemon place is true!_

It got up on the two hind legs, but came back down on all four. _Odd. Why do I stay down on all fours?_ Seeing a water source nearby, it walked over there. When it got to the water, it looked down to see a particular face.

It jumped back! _What the heck was that?!_ It came over to the source and looked again, seeing that same face. But the face changed as it reveals the Champion of Kalos, Katie.

The creature took a couple steps back. _That's… me. But… that means…_ It looked at itself to see not the Champion's body, but a new cause. _What's going on?! Why do I look like a Pokemon?!_ In reality, she looks like a Purrloin, but with a different set of moves from a regular one.

She's not sure what to do, but decides to explore the Route she's in: Route 20! she thinks back on what happened before the fact: Her walk to the Pokemon place, alone with Gardevoir, her confessed feelings, their sex moment, the disappearing clothes, the spot for resting…

 _That's it!_ Katie, as the Purrloin, instantly thought that, whatever happened to her, someone saw her, naked and sleeping! She's going to figure out how all this works before figuring out what to do.

She looks around to find the sun, and there it was, high up in the sky, around noon time. _So… daytime and I'm a Pokemon. But what about night time?_

She decided to explore the Route a bit more. Though when she sees Snowbelle City, she tried to run for it, but some invisible force prevents her from leaving the forest! _Dang it!_ She thought as she turned the other way when a certain group spotted her.

She tried moving around the forest to see where it goes, but there's so many twists and turns, she _does not_ want to get lost! However, the group that spotted her kept picking up her trail without any noise. That is, until one snapped on a twig, and she turned immediately to see those that she met earlier!

 _Ash, and the trio!_ She can undoubtedly see the Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, and the Dedenne on the girl's head.

They all saw her and Ash was wondering what kind of Pokemon she is. "Wonder what kind of Pokemon that is." He said as he took out his Kalos Pokedex to scan her.

"Purrloin," it said in a computerized voice showing a picture, "the Devious Pokemon. They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect."

Ash, then, put away Dexter, then looked at her. "Alright! A new Pokemon! Pikachu, you ready?"

"Pika Pika!" The Pikachu left his shoulder to face the Purrloin. The Purrloin, who was Katie, was afraid of what to do, but knows about the new moves she has!

"THUNDERBOLT!" Ash cried out as Pikachu's cheeks started sparking like an electrical current before releasing it on the Purrloin!

Katie, as the Purrloin, placed one paw on the ground and concentrated! When the attack connected, she couldn't feel anything and was left unharmed!

When Ash saw nothing wrong with the Purrloin, he changed tactics. "IRON TAIL!" He cried out, and Pikachu started charging towards the Purrloin!

In response, Katie dodged to the side and stared at the Pikachu _hard_! When Pikachu turned around and saw the stare, he was frightened as Katie used Scary Face at him, making the Pikachu slower.

"Hang on, Pikachu!" Ash called out, but the Purrloin was charging at the Pikachu! "THUNDERBOLT!" He shouted out.

Pikachu was ready to release his current of electricity at the Purrloin, but the Purrloin beat him as she struck the Pikachu with her head, tossing him back and landing at Ash's side! He picked up his Pikachu as the man already knows what's going on.

"Ash, wait!" The boy called out, and he turned around. "Haven't you seen what that Purrloin's expression was when you brought out your Pikachu?" Ash just shrugged. "It was afraid to battle! Maybe it wasn't a good opportunity to do so."

Ash looked at the Purrloin, who was Katie, and not sure what to do. He picked up his Pikachu, but tossed out another Pokemon: Greninja!

"Okay, Greninja." He called out. "Let's take out that Purrloin. HYDRO PUMP!" His Greninja was prepared to launch a torrent of water at her, but she was prepared!

She looked around for a nearby tree, then raced over to it, with the Greninja watching her before releasing its torrent of water at a fast-pace towards the Purrloin! Unfortunately, the Greninja was too slow as the Purrloin touched the tree and concentrated, taking the blow, but not as hard!

"What's going on?" Ash exclaimed. "It's not affecting the Purrloin as much. Since its a Ground for not being affected by electricity, it should be twice as hard."

"Ash, that's what I've been trying to say!" The boy called out. "Let's call it a day, and come back later."

Ash looked back at the Purrloin, and saw the horrific expression on her face! Ash took out Greninja's pokeball, and recalled him back in. He didn't toss another pokeball out, but just placed the pokeball he's holding back where it was.

The Purrloin wasn't sure what to expect: An escape, or a surprise attack. "What're you waiting for?" The little girl called out to her. "Go on!"

The Purrloin took this as an escape, and proceeded to run off, confident on getting away and getting away _fast_! Ash just watched the Purrloin get away as he sighed. "I still wish I could've caught it!"

A girl of his height placed a hand on Ash's shoulder. "I'm thinking you did the right thing, Ash! We'll set up camp, then take it from there!"

"You're right, Serena! We should stay for a bit. Maybe that Pokemon will come back!" So they did, setting up camp, which took them the rest of the afternoon, right before sunset!

When the Purrloin was fleeing, she thought back on how it came out… Ash letting her go, like she was a Pokemon being released back into the wild!

She enjoyed that feeling, but decided to stay at a safe distance from Ash and the gang. She looked for the sun to see it setting. She felt something going on as the fur on her was shrinking and she was turning back into a human.

~First Person~

I'm not sure how that happened! All I remember is that I felt a transformation happen to me! I felt a change as I returned to the Purrloin I was back into my normal girl body. I got back up and I look down to see if I was still naked.

But I wasn't! I was in a dark purple cloak, like the color of a Purrloin. Though when I looked inside the cloak, I was naked. I reach behind my head and found a hood. I pull that over my head . Yet I can still see!

I search my waist, and I can feel my pokebelt with four pokeballs! My other two Pokemon, Gliscor and Flare Wings, are back at the Pokemon Center in Snowbelle. The rest: Flower Girl, Dragon Bird, Gardevoir, and Sawk, are still with me.

I look around to see I'm at, except I'm taller… which is obvious! I look behind me, in the direction I fled from Ash when his Pikachu and Greninja came after me. I backtracked where I fled, and I see a camp in the making.

When I saw two of them, no doubt they were Ash and the girl, because the girl has a Braixen out! I'm just… watching them, mindful that if I make a sound, it'll end badly! But that also means I can't leave this forest.

I watch them make a fire, and I managed to see Clemont making something that the Pikachu is eating and enjoying it. I take a step back and…

 _SNAP!_ I broke a twig! Ash looked up and in the direction where I stepped on the twig! "Who's there?" He called out, reaching at his waist for a pokeball.

I don't know if I should run or not! If I don't, they'll investigate! If I do, they might see me and recognize me as the Champion! "Just sit down, Ash!" The girl called out to him. "It could be one of the Pokemon that broke a twig or something!"

"If it's just a Pokemon," Clemont said, "then it's okay! The Pokemon wouldn't hurt us, right?"

I see Ash nodded, then sit back down. The Pikachu came next to him and continued eating his food. I breath a sigh of relief as they had second thoughts, though my stomach growled, indicating that I haven't eaten yet, and I'm hungry.

Though I took another step back, and broke another twig with a _SNAP!_ Stupid twigs, getting in the way! What's worse is that Ash turned back in my direction. "Something's over there! I know it!"

"Just leave it be, Ash!" Clemont said. "I'm sure it's harmless."

I know that there's no way to convince Ash not to investigate, so I revealed myself from my hiding place, though I kept the hood up. The girl saw me first, as she's the first one to speak. "It's just a girl."

Ash was the next person to saw me. "Hi there!" He said. "We were just chatting and having a bite pretty soon! Want some when it's ready?" My stomach growled again, so I agreed with a nod, coming over and sitting at the one remaining place unoccupied, because I don't want them recognizing me as the Champion of Kalos.

"What's your name?" Clemont asked me. I start getting nervous and started breaking a sweat! Thankfully, my hood covers my face so they couldn't see me, but I could see them!

"My name…" I had to think of a name, so I listed one of the top of my head. "…is Chloe."

"Nice to meet you, Chloe!" Ash said, holding out his hand. "I'm Ash!" I took his hand and shook it.

Then Clemont stretched out his hand. "I'm Clemont!" I took his hand and shook it. The little girl showed up. "This is my little sister, Bonnie." She looked at me with a twinkle in her eyes. I think I understand what to expect at this point.

Then the older girl looked at me with a curious expression, but casted it aside as she reached her hand out with a smiling, the Braixen by her side. "And I'm Serena! It's nice to meet you, Chloe."

I shook her hand, then turned to Ash. "So," I said, "What are you three doing here in Route 20?" Ash takes a hand to his chin before replying, which sinks my heart upon his reply.

"Well, there's this Purrloin we saw earlier that looks like it knows its thing. Though it was unlike any Purrloin we saw! It's like… its own type can be changed. At first, I thought that a Purrloin would be a Dark Pokemon. But when my Pikachu attacked it with Thunderbolt, nothing happened."

"It's almost like," Clemont added, "that Purrloin can change it's own type, depending on its situation. So Ash tried something else, but the Purrloin ran to a tree and took that type."

I nodded their understanding. "Can you tell us," Ash said, "why you're in the forest?" I have to tell a pretty convincing lie, because I'm not sure if I could leave this forested Route.

So I did my best. "I… I practically _live_ in this forest. I'm not sure why, but I consider myself… a nature girl." I hope that they bought my lie, as none of them told on that.

"Well," Ash said, "sorry for intruding. This forest is your place, and you live here." I blush, but at least they couldn't see my face! Then he looked at my waist, and see my four pokeballs out. "So… you're a Trainer, too?"

"That's right, Ash!" I said, taking out a pokeball. "Maybe we should… have a friendly match?" Ash looked at the pokeball I had in my hand before taking out one of his own and agreeing. Though he mentioned it should be after we eat, and I agree. At least the meal was tasty when I tried it!

They cleared up camp after the food was done, and I helped. We now have a clear space for a Pokemon battle! I was ready and so is Ash! He looks ready and tosses out his pokeball. When it opened, a Greninja came out!

I, in turn, toss out my Pokemon, sending out Dragon Bird, which is suppose to be a bad idea, but it'll be worth it for Ash! "FLY UP!" I called out and she soared upwards.

Ash ordered his Greninja to Rock Slide, even though it won't affect my Pokemon with a miss! Then Dragon Bird came down and struck the Greninja, though what I didn't expect was the Greninja to not be affected by the attack! "What's going on, Ash?"

"Protean, Chloe! Protean allows Greninja to change to the type it last used. I used Rock Slide so Greninja wouldn't get hurt as much from a move like Fly!"

"You'll regret that one, Ash! Moonblast!" Dragon Bird started to charge up for her fairy attack, but Ash had different plans!

"QUICK ATTACK, NOW!" The Greninja was fast and struck Dragon Bird! She counteracted by releasing her magic, hurting the Greninja, but because Quick Attack was normal, Greninja wasn't affected as much!

I know I'm suppose to expect an Ice move, next, so I had to be ready! I recalled Dragon Bird back into her pokeball, then brought out a different Pokemon to withstand Ice better: Sawk!

I brought him out when Ash called out Ice Beam, but was too slow to realize that I have a Fighting-Type out! Too late for a call back as Greninja released icicle energy. Even though Sawk tried to dodge it but got hurt, it wasn't as bad now that I know Greninja is an Ice-Type now!

"Powerup Punch!" I called out, and Sawk approached the Greninja while charging up for a powerful punch!

"U-TURN!" Ash called out and Greninja approached him at fast speed. I realize that U-Turn would change Greninja to a Bug-Type!

Sawk and Greninja approach each other! At the last second, Sawk dodged the attack, and unleashed his power! Greninja recoiled back a bit, but was back. I had to prepare for a Flying attack! "Rock Tomb!"

"ACROBATICS!" He called out, and the Greninja approached Sawk as he has rocks falling down! Since Greninja is a Flying Pokemon due to Protean, Rock Tomb would seriously hurt it!

Greninja avoids rock after rock, all the while approaching Sawk! When Greninja was about to hit, a rock hit it, and blasted back!

When the Greninja stopped from the recoil, it eyed Sawk before charging towards him again, this time making it to him and hitting her with incredible speed! Greninja pulled back and Sawk fell down! I instantly recalled him back, but I bring out a different Pokemon: Gardevoir!

"Get ready, Gardevoir!" I called out, and she's ready for a distance attack. Ash, though, was quick to judge.

"NIGHT SLASH!" He called out and the Greninja came after her _fast_! Ash is quick to judge if you never know what to expect.

"MOONBLAST!" I called out, knowing that Greninja is Dark due to Protean. Gardevoir charged up in secret from the Greninja, who's oblivious about it as he's about to slash at her!

When Greninja was just about to attack, Gardevoir was ready and launched her attack on the Greninja, forcing him back as he gets tossed back at Ash's side! Then he started to get up! "Gren!" But it was all it could muster before falling back down. "Nin."

Ash recalled his Greninja, then called out his Pikachu to the field! "Pika Pika!" He called out as he entered the field to face Gardevoir! This is too easy!

"THUNDERBOLT!" He called out.

"SHADOW BALL!" I called out and our Pokemon started taking their attacks: Pikachu releasing his electrical energy and Gardevoir releasing a shadow-like energy at him!

Though it wasn't enough for either, Pikachu had his attack interrupted due to the attack that my Gardevoir brought out, then released the energy like nothing happened, hurting her!

I eyed Ash as I wait for his next move! But then, some glare came up to my right! I looked where the sun would rise, and I see the sun! I immediately recalled Gardevoir, then tried to get away! "Hey, come back!" Ash called out. "We're still battling!"

"Later, Ash!" I called out as I head for the trees. If anyone knows that I was the Purrloin, I'll be in _big_ trouble! Though, I heard them following my trial! I have to lose them so I can transform in peace!

I hid behind a tree, and felt the transformation happening as I felt fur grow on me as I change back into the Purrloin!

~Third Person~

The change was complete and Katie, who's now the Purrloin, got down on all fours and started running away from the gang who is still on her tail to continue the battle.

"Chloe, wait!" Ash called out. "We should finish our battle before making a fleeing attempt!" He had to stop and lean on a tree to catch his breath. Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena eventually caught up to him.

"Don't worry, Ash." Clemont said. "I'm sure that she'll return!" Ash nodded, then turned to head back to camp to get some rest, because both he and Chloe had battled all night.

"Although," Bonnie said, "she _does_ look like she can handle herself. I'm sure she'll manage with you!" Clemont blushed heavily when she said that.

The Purrloin, who was the cursed Champion, Katie, traveled around through the forest to see what she's going to do. As she explores the forest in Route 20, she knows that she'll have to use the forest to her advantage, because at sunrise, she'll be the Purrloin. Though… she'll be her normal, human self during the night.

The Purrloin stopped at a tree and wondered how she will pull through. _Not only can't I let them know who I really am, I can't let anyone know about… this! I think it's a curse? Then it'd be a Pokemon Curse._

But, little did she know, she was being watched by a certain trio who were watching her from a far distance. Two of them were wearing outfits that has a big 'R' while the third looks like a cat.

"I can't believe it!" The woman exclaimed. "This Purrloin is rarer than we thought!"

"Then perhaps," the cat said, "we'll grab it when it leasts suspects it!"

"The boss," the man said, "will pay us big time for this Pokemon! I just hope we don't screw up like every other time." The woman smacked his head with the binoculars she was using to watch the Purrloin. "Okay! Okay! We'll succeed! I just know it!"

She was satisfied, then continued watching the Purrloin. "We'll strike when the moment's right. Then… we'll claim our prize!" They all laughed, which got the Purrloin's attention, and they all stopped!

The Purrloin was watching where there was laughing. When she knows that it was just her imagination, she ran off, and the trio sighed in relief! "We better get ready!" The woman called out quietly. The man and the cat nodded and left their hiding spot.

The Purrloin was walking through the forest, looking for advantages that she could find and mark as hiding places in case of sunrises. She found many, then decide to travel back to the gang she knows: Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena!

She turned around, and tried her best, but she got lost. She kept looking around, but saw a Pikachu right in her face! She meowed, then jumped back! "Pika Pika!" The Pikachu called out. And almost immediately, Ash, Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie showed up.

Then the Purrloin took a couple steps back, but Pikachu watched her with sparks coming from his cheeks! "Easy there, Pikachu!" Ash warned. "That's just a Purrloin." Pikachu either didn't listen, or didn't care because he approached the Purrloin, no sparks this time.

Pikachu came to the Purrloin, and the Purrloin was stepping back until it hit a tree. The Pikachu stopped when the Purrloin stopped, but kept watching her. The Purrloin, on defensive instincts, charged at the Pikachu and struck it back to Ash!

"That's enough!" Ash called out as he reached for a pokeball. Getting one, he tossed it, sending out his Greninja!

"HYDRO PUMP!" Ash called out and the Greninja released a torrent of water at the Purrloin! So, before the water was released, the Purrloin touched the tree and concentrated, becoming Grass before getting hit by the force, taking it less hurtful!

Ash growled at that while the Purrloin taunted the Greninja by licking her paw as if nothing happened to her, making the Greninja angry at her.

"ROLE PLAY!" Ash called out, but the Greninja used another Hydro Pump instead! The Purrloin was ready as she dodged it with ease, then approached the Greninja at a fast-pace, hitting the Greninja in the head with a dark scratch as he was recoiled back to Ash, then fell.

Ash had to recall his Greninja, but not sure which Pokemon to send out next! When he came to a decision, he turned around and started walking away from the Purrloin, calling out for his Pikachu to follow him.

Pikachu looked at the Purrloin before running back to Ash! Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie didn't take too long when they saw the Pikachu heading for Ash and started heading towards him. The Purrloin was glad it was over again.

Then she looked off to the side and see the sun at the horizon again, indicating sunset. She felt the transformation happening as the fur disappeared as she got back on her two feet!

~First Person~

Looks like it happened again! I'm back to my normal self, no longer the Purrloin I was. I can't believe they found me again as the Purrloin! I start to follow them, hoping that I could reach them in time.

But then I felt an invisible force, preventing me from going any further! I looked and saw them heading towards Snowbelle City. I just wish they knew about something.

~Third Person~

Ash decided to head to the Snowbelle City Pokemon Center to rest up his Pokemon and decide what to do. He encountered the same Purrloin… twice. Ash entered the Pokemon Center, and he sees Nurse Joy, fidgeting a bit.

Ash came up to her. "Hey, Nurse Joy." She turned to him. "What's going on? You didn't seem this nervous last time I was here."

"I have my reasons, Ash." She replied. "But I'll tell you." Ash handed her his pokeballs that contained his Pokemon that he battled with and she took them, leaving the Pikachu with him. Nurse Joy ushered the gang (Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena) into the backroom where the Pokemon are resting.

She stopped when she got to a Gliscor and Talonflame, both awake and ready to travel with. "I know those two!" Ash called out and pointed at the Karate Pokemon. "That's the Gliscor and Talonflame when the Champion, Katie, has! Why are they here when they should be with her in the Pokemon League?"

"That's the problem!" Nurse Joy said. "Katie left her Pokemon here two days ago, and she hasn't returned since. She said that she was going through Route 20 for her own reasons. I've been watching out for them, but she hasn't returned yet! If you see her, promise me to tell her that her Pokemon are anxious to see her again!"

Ash agreed to that, and promised her that he'll find her. "Thank you, Ash!" She brought both the Pokemon back into their respective pokeballs. "I wish you could have them for a bit, but-"

"Easy there, Nurse Joy." Ash reassured her. "I'll make sure to find her and bring her Pokemon back! You said she was last known in Route 20, correct?" She nodded. "Then I'll make sure I find her!" He held out his hand as Nurse Joy placed the two pokeballs in his hand as he placed them away in his pokebelt.

"Now be careful, Ash! These two are powerful!" He nodded, then head off to Route 20 with Serena following him, and Clemont holding Bonnie with his Aipom Arm from his pack when she asked Nurse Joy to look after her brother, then told her to think about it.

Ash, with Serena next to him and Clemont and Bonnie behind him, returned to Route 20 to see if he could find some clue to Katie being in Route 20. He looked where he could without leaving the trial during night time, but realized that during the daytime is the only way to find her, as it's too dark to even _find_ anything.

He stopped and told the trio that they should set up camp, when they encountered the girl they met: Chloe.

~First Person~

I was walking through Route 20, looking for ways to hide during sunrises and sunsets, when I came across the gang again! This time, we saw each other, without one seeing the other, at first!

"Hey, Chloe." Ash said. "I'm surprised to see you at this time of night." At least he doesn't know the truth.

"Hey, Ash. Clemont. Bonnie. Serena." I greeted them all and they each nodded their head, as if understanding. I'm also glad to keep the purple cloak, despite my transformations happening.

"So… Chloe." Ash said. "Want to finish our Pokemon battle that we didn't finish?" I nodded, and we came to a clear area to finish our battle.

Ash brought out his Greninja while I countered with my Gardevoir. "Get ready, Gardevoir!" I called out and she nodded.

"SHADOW SNEAK!" Ash called out and his Greninja used the shadows. I knew that it would hit my Gardevoir on her blindspot, so I prepare with her.

As soon as I see the Greninja, I was prepared. "PROTECT!" Gardevoir brought up a shield that his Greninja didn't even pierce! Now I'm ready for a counter attack! "SHADOW BALL!" I called out and Gardevoir started charging up.

Ash sees it coming! Because of Protean, Greninja is a Ghost type. So, apparently, he'd be prepared for anything! "DARK PULSE!" He called out, and his Greninja fired a shock wave at her, but she's safe from the hit and still in the fight!

Gardevoir was ready and released her shadow energy at the Greninja, hitting it, but it's still in the fight. "Hang on, Greninja! We can do this." His Greninja started getting up, and managed to stay in the battle, but wobbling a little!

It'll be easy to wipe him out with one hit! "HYDRO PUMP!" Ash called out, and Greninja is prepared to release a torrent of water, but I'd be prepared!

I recalled my Gardevoir, and replaced her with Flower Girl! As soon as she came out, Greninja released his water, but Flower Girl was hardly affected! Now it's my turn! "SUNNY DAY!" I called out, and she made the weather harsh.

"ICE BEAM!" Ash called out, and Greninja unleashed the ice at her! Somehow, Flower Girl found out about it, and moved off to the side! The beam hit a tree instead of her! Freezing nature is what I'd say.

"SOLAR BEAM!" I called out and she gathered energy! But because of the weather being harsh, Flower Girl immediately unleashed her energy towards the Greninja, striking him! Then he fell down as Ash recalled him!

It was pretty intense, but it was down to Dragon Bird and his last Pokemon: Pikachu. I'm at a bit of a disadvantage, but I'm going to do this! "STEEL WING!" I called out. My main strategy is to buff-up Dragon Bird to keep her alive for as long as possible!

Dragon Bird approached the Pikachu fast, ready for a strike! "THUNDERBOLT!" Ash called out and Pikachu's cheeks started to charge up! When the power was ready, he released it, but Dragon Bird managed to dodged it, managing to strike the Pikachu! The problem was, I figured out that his Pikachu is faster than my Pokemon! I have to be speedy on this!

"TAILWIND!" I called out and she obliged, making her faster! I know Ash would try to strike her down, so I have tot prepare for the worse!

"RAIN DANCE!" He called out, and the Pikachu made it rain. I should be expecting Thunder, because it'll be more accurate to the target! I have to be quick to decide on my next attack! It takes some time, but I'm ready!

"Altaria." I said. "Be ready for anything…" I close my eyes and wait for an attack. And that's when I hear it!

"THUNDER!" I heard Ash call out, and I immediately open my eyes!

"PROTECT!" I called out, and Dragon Bird brought up a shield that his Pikachu didn't pierce! "RETURN!"

After the attack failed, Dragon Bird started approaching his Pikachu at a fast rate! "THUNDERBOLT!" Ash called out, but Dragon Bird was too fast as she hit the Pikachu as he recoiled back to Ash, but started getting back up!

When the Pikachu is back up, he released the energy he had and struck Dragon Bird! Then she fell down and hit the ground! I recalled her, then admit defeat. "What about the other two, Chloe?" He asked.

"I left them at the Pokemon Center in Snowbelle City because they needed a rest." He asked me what they were. I couldn't tell him that they were Gliscor and Flare Wings, because then I'd get noticed at that.

I looked off to the side, and see the sun, rising to the sky! I have to get away! "I have to go, Ash!" I turned around and tried to get away, but I felt someone grab my arm!

"Chloe." I turned around and see Clemont, then he let out a gasp and stepped back, letting go of my arm. "You're not Chloe!"

I sighed, because now I'm caught. I reached up to my hood and pulled it back, showing my facial features and everyone gasping. "I'm the Champion, Katie. The reason I'm in Route 20 instead of the Pokemon League is because of one thing."

I looked back at the sun to see it rising higher. Then I felt the transformation occur as I become the Purrloin again. But this time… I'm not alone!

* * *

a/n Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'm keeping it like that. Next chapter, it's everyone's favorite villains! (Depends on them.)


End file.
